Not another Inuaysha Story!
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting once again. But this time as Kagome run's off, Sango and Miroku following behind. A wondering demon happens across his path, but this person isn't really a demon, but something else entierly. What is this person? That is to be found out.


**Not another Inuyasha story!**

Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting once again. But this time as Kagome run's off, Sango and Miroku following behind. A wondering demon happens across his path, but this person isn't really a demon, but something else entierly. What is this person? That is to be found out.

_It was a bright warm spring morning in the Feudal Era. The sun was bright and shinning above and everything was quiet. Well for that moment anyway. Till a loud thump echoed through the trees, scattering frightening birds. Disturbing the peace and of the one who was currently sleeping in a tree not to far off._

__Bright green eyes snapped open with a glare, as the yelling echoed back through the trees, following the loud thump. the voice of the one who was yelling was clearly female, a very angry female, and it started annoying the one who was awoken from a peaceful slumber. With an annoyed growl, the figure sat up in the tree branch, it was cover in twigs and leaves. Hiding it from site, except for a flash of red that looked much like hair, as it moved from branch to branch. As it jumped from tree to tree. it was going to find out who disturbed it from its sleep, one way or another and make that person pay. But till then, it kept it's presence unknown and hidden. What best way to sneak up on it's pray then to stay out of site, right?

_Onto the main group of this story. _

Kagome was fuming. Like literary fuming, if it was possible, smoke would be coming out of her ears! Her tiny hands where clenched at her sides in tight fists, so tight the skin stretched over the bone and shone white. Her eyes where narrowed, and looking down at the score of her anger. While the wind blew her hair back, as if it was meant to do that, to add to her anger, perhaps? If that didn't give it away then the crater at her feet sure would.

At her feet in a humanoid shape was a large crater. it went about six feet deep, and at the bottom, crumbled in pain was a ball of red and silver. With a huff, Kagome stomped her foot. "Inuyasha you are a heartless jerk!" Kagome yelled with all her rage. As she turned and walked off. Miroku and Sango, Shippo and tiny Kirara where standing feet to the back with shocked faces. They have never seen Kagome so angry before.

Why was she so angry you ask? Well she woke up not to long ago, to find Inuyasha gone. And when she went looking, Well Inuyasha was Kikiyo. As in with her with her. They where so caught up in each other's arms. Their lips matching, their bodies moving, that they didn't notice Kagome standing there with hurt on her face. She ran off, still unknown crying. So the moment Inuyasha got back, she sat him. And sat him hard. Hurt and anger covered her face as she grabbed her bag and walked past her friends who where on lookers. Tears streaked down her face, but she hid them by bowing her head, as her hair fell around her face like a curtain.

Sango looked to Miroku, who looked to the crater Inuyasha was still in. He was starting to groan, waking up after this horrible ordeal, but they still had a few minutes till he was able to chase them. He looked back to Sango. "Let's make sure Kagome makes it home ok. She's in such a weak state right now. Demons would find her easy pickings." He said, gathering Shippo onto his shoulder. Sango nodded as she gathered the rest of their belongings and followed after kagome.

They walked along in silence for a while. Till the well was clear in site ahead. Kagome stopped a few feet before it, then turned and hugged Sango.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. Don't cry. He's not worth it." Sango tried soothing the younger girl inn her arm's who was bawling her eyes out.

"Forget about him, Kagome. We will make sure he doesn't bother you." Miroku said, patting her back in a friendly matter, till she turned and hugged him. He was shocked and held out his hands, not sure what to do. The last time he touched her, he had a sore cheek for a week. But he patted her back gently till she pulled away. Lastly she gave Shippo a hug, but stayed silent the whole time. Her tears choking her words, till she got on the lip of the wel.

"than you guys. You are the best of friends i could ask for. Give me some time to calm my mind, and I will be back so we can continue looking for Naraku and the shards." Kagome said, sniffling back tears that threatened to spill.

"Take your time, Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.

"we will be waiting for you!" Shippo said with a frown sad to see her go.

Kagome nodded. "thank's again. I promise not to be to long." With that she jumped down the well. And was surrounded by a blue light and warmth before she felt the hard ground beneath her feet again. Looking up, she could see light peaking through the cracks in the wood hut above the well. Making sure her bag was snug on her back, she climbed the latter her mother installed so she could get out easier, and made it to the top of the well in moment. Hoping over the edge, she ran up the three stairs threw the door open and ran to the shrine that was her house. Stumbling through the door and kicking her shoes off, she dropped her bad in the hallway and ran right into the kitchen and right into her mother's arm sobbing.

"Oh Kagome dear, your home. What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi said holding her daughter and rubbing her back.

"Inuyasha is a big jerk, Mom." She said through tears, and hiding her face in her mouse blouse. "mom... It hurts so much." She said through a sob, that had Mrs. higurashi shaking her head, and saying words of nothing to get her daughter to stop crying.

"Dear the first time always hurts, dear. But for right now, let's try and forget about all of it, and go out for some ice cream?" Mrs. Higurashi said, holding her daughter out at arm's length studding her daughters tear stained face.

Kagome looked to her mother who was smiling brightly and nodded. "Good, now go clean up a little,. I'll met you at the door." She shooed Kagome away, who went right to the bath room. She found her self staring at her reflection. At the spotted red marks that dotted her cheeks and forehead from crying. she washed her face with cold and warm water till the marks where nearly gone. Then added some cover up. When she was finished, Kagome found her mother already at the door, with her wallet in hand and a bright look on her face. Souta had joined, and was excited for the ice cream he was bouncing up and down, begging to get going. Laughing behind her sadness, Kagome followed her family out the door. Suddenly hungry for chocolate, lots and lots of it.

_While back in time_

The one who was awoken by the thump and screaming had finally found the source of the one's who awoke it. With narrowed green eyes. it watched unnoticed from the trees. As a lovely looking girl with long brown hair and dark eyes seemed to be yelling at a half demon with silver hair and covered in red. But what intrigued the one who was watching, was that the half demon was now sitting in a crater about as deep as he was tall, at the bottom twitching in pain. He was forced into this crater by some means that this person wasn't sure of, and this person really wanted to know. But for the moment it was entertained as the girl yelled at him, then turned away with tears in her eyes.

The one with green eyes raised a pale brow in question. What has this half demon done, that was so bad, that he deserved to be laying in what could be his crave. And cause a look of such pain and anger in that girl's eyes that she left crying? This green eyed person was not known for caring about others, but mostly it's self. But sometime it would come across a human or two that intrigued it, and even rarely demons that did as well. So this person figure, it was time to have some fun. And get to the bottom of this mysterious group.

Jumping from the tree. The person fully exposed it's self. Long red hair, straight as ever, with streaks of black at the tips, fell to it's a tiny waist. A thin form of a female, curvy but petite walked towards the crater in a slow walk, as if unsure when the half demon at the bottom would awaken and attack at any moment. This strange female had a commonly face. Not perfect but quiet beautiful compared to those she had met before, stared down at the hole in silence, before it knelt and looked deeper into the whole, and just watched.

This strange women was dressed in head to toe in white. White pants clung to her hips but fell to the ground covering her feet. Her hoari was simple and two layered. The white over lapped a black that had longer sleeves and covered her hands, and stuck out along the neck line. Her red hair fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head, with a curious expression as the half demon below begun to move and wiggled, groaning in pain and muttering some not so kind of words about the women who put him in the ground. "Hey you. How did you end up down there?" She asked in a soft but strong voice, that was not so commonly but pleasant sounding.

The half demon below froze for a moment, the silver ears that sat on the top of his head twitched for a moment, then his head shot up and his golden gaze landed on her confused, then filled with anger. "That is not a concern of yours." he said thickly as he shook the dirt of his clothes, much like a dog would when covered in water. Then he bent at the knees, then jumped into the air. Landing right next to the strange girl. Who was still kneeling, she titled her head back to look at him. Her hair falling down her back and barely touching the ground.

"I was just curious how a human could put a demon in the ground like that." She said evenly with no emotion as she moved to stand up in one graceful fluent movement, before she turned and faced the half demon, and raised a brow. "Is there something wrong?" She asked with a smirk. The demon was silent but he was staring at her, a bit confused, but anger still flashed in his eyes.

"yes... Why are you here?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I came to find out, who had awoken me with all the thumping and yelling. I thought there was a fight I could watch, or something amusing." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she moved to brush past him, then turned and faced him. "Is there something wrong with just being curious?" She said with a devilish smirk.

"Yes, when it involves me." The silver haired half demon said in annoyed tone. Then he turned and begun walking away. The strange girl tisked and shook her head. she moved in a blur and stood to move in front of him. "Will you get out of my way?" He said annoyed and she just shook her head.

"Nope. " She said with a playful smirk.

"Why?" He asked, still annoyed. His hand moving to the hilt of his sword. Her green eyes followed his hand, then she looked up at him.

"Oh so am I making the big half demon angry?" She said in a playful smirk, moving to circle around him, as if she was dancing around him.

"yes, you are." He stated evenly, his eyes narrowing on her, as he watched her circle him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Having fun. And keeping you distracted." She said playfully, coming to a stop to stand in front of him. "You hurt that girl and she needed to get away from you. Since I got bored. I decided I will help her, by distracting you from chasing after her." she said poking him in his chest. He growled and brought out his sword as she jumped back, and landed softly a few feet in front of him. She eyed the sword, then smirked. "What a fancy sword you have there." She stated.

"Move out of my way. You can not stop me from going after Kagome." The half demon yelled bringing his sword above his head, "Wind scar!" He yelled as wind whipped around the blade as he slashed it down, that wind extended in a fast attack of power, straight at her. Giggling, she jumped up in the air, pretty high actually and right over the attack and landed right in front of him. A playful smirk on her lips. Her hand grabbed the handle of blade and sparks flew around her grasp as she touched it. "Look. I don't take to kindly to other attacking me for no reason." She growled, her green eyes narrowing on him dangerously. The half demon before her looked a bit stunned.

"Then move out of my way." he growled out moving the sword from her grasp. Her hand was a dark red and black in places, that was quickly healing before his eyes. She seemed to be watching as the color faded and faint pink skin was back again. She clenched her hand a few times as if testing it, before her green eyes fell back on him, they narrowed for a moment, then she was walking around him.

"Alright. i think i stalled you long enough for her to get away from you. I don't sense her near by anymore." The weird women stated evenly as she brushed past the stunned half demon, who lowered his sword and turned to face her. A soft wind blew around them, as the half demon scented the wind and stuffed the sword back in it's tiny sheath it chaging to a rusted form, just before it did.

"Just who and what are you?" The half demon asked with a bit of a confused expression. The strange women stopped and shrugged. "Just a person who was bored and decided to have fun." She stated evenly then turned and face him with with a smirk. "And you do seem to be a lot of fun. I hope to run across you again." She said with a wink and a laugh before she ran off.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" The half demon yelled out. The strange women stopped right before she launched her self into a tree. "Just what are you? You don't have a scent!" he yelled out, confused. When he first noticed her, is only when she talked. He didn't sense her, or smell her scent though she had to have been there for a while. When she danced around him, he still didn't gt a scent off of her, and when the wind blew around them. still nothing. he was confused if anything.

"I'm everything and I am nothing." She stated, with her eyes narrowing on the tree before her. "But if you must know... I'm something you have never ran across before. My scent isn't recognized by anyone. So don't even try and find it." She said quickly.

"Then what is your name?" The half demon asked, lightly. He would want to at least know something about her, so he can warn the others about a strong demon, if she was even one, that was around and that he didn't trust. She held power, he saw that, so he feared for his friends.

"I have no name." She laughed when she looked over her shoulder at his confused look. "seriously I have no real name. But I do go by many. Maybe one day I will tell you. but for now, I'm having to much fun watching your expression at my words." she laughed and it was musical. The half demon winced. "but I have a question for you. What is your name, half demon?" She asked with a smirk.

"You don't need to know." He said stuffing his arms in the sleeves of his hoari. She giggled once. "Alright then. See you around, half demon." She said, then jumped into a tree, and was gone. The half demon walked over to the spot she left. But there was no trace she was even there. Confused and angry he turned and walked the other. "Time to find Kagome."


End file.
